Different Realities
by goddessofthenite
Summary: AU-Jess lives with a married Lorelai and Luke.


**Title:**** Different Realities **

**Author:**** Lia**

Rating: PG-13, for now. Rating may change at author's discretion. 

Summary: A/U-Jess has lived with Luke and Lorelai since he was ten. Luke and Lorelai have been married since Rory was four. Lorelai and Sookie own the Independence Inn. Jackson and Sookie are only dating but they live together. Rory has gone to Chilton since freshman year. She is now a sophomore. Emily and Lorelai are very close, but the four still go to Friday night dinners. Tristan and Rory are friends. 

**Author's Ramble:**** Hey guys! No, I didn't fall into a hole. Actually, I've been busy with school and everything. I'm actually typing this in bed on my laptop. This is due to the fact that I can never sleep at night and do nothing but stare at the wall all night. So, I apologize in advance if this story is really crappy. I actually thought up the idea for this story on a very long trip to ****Dorney****Park**** but I didn't have my laptop with me because I was with camp. Anyway, since I bored you guys to enough tears, I'll start the story. Enjoy!! **

"Jess?" Called the voice of Liz Mariano. 

"In my room, Mom." Replied the ten-year-old. Immediately following, he heard his parents entered the messy area. 

"Jess, how many times have I told you to clean up your room? This place is like a pigsty. It's as if this room is your father's." Liz said. 

"Hey, I regret that missy. My part of the room is not messy at all." James Mariano, Jimmy for short, said with a dirty look directed towards his wife.

"I'm sorry, baby. But you gotta admit, your half of the room isn't sparkling clean."  

"Ugh. Guys! No 'cuddling' in front of the ten year old." Jess exclaimed as he looked at his parents in disgust. 

"Anyway, we came in here to tell you something. Jess, we're moving. Your father's business has been moved to California. Now, you have two options. The first one is to stay with us, which means moving to California. Or the second one is to move to Connecticut. You would be living with your Uncle Luke, Aunt Lorelai and your cousin Rory in Stars Hollow. I know you don't want to move to begin with, but it's one or the other. And also, I know that Lorelai has to come to New York a lot for 'Inn Business', so maybe if you ask her, you could come down with her once in a while and visit all of your friends. You think about it and let us know in the morning. Alright?" Liz said, stopping here and there for breaths. 

"Alright." Replied a solemn Jess. 

"Goodnight, son." Jimmy said while placing a kiss on the pre-teen's forehead. 

"Goodnight, sweetie." Liz cooed. 

"'Night guys." Jess said as he rolled his eyes at his mother. "I'll see you in the morning."

**6 years later**

"Jess?" Said Rory as she walked into Luke's Diner. "I need coffee! You have to give it to me! If not, I'll break out the baby pictures."

"Uncle Luke told me that I can't give you or Aunt Lorelai any coffee what-so-ever today." Rory's cousin replied. 

"Since when have you listened to Luke?" Rory asked skeptically. 

"You got a point there."

"Good. Now handover the coffee, buster." Rory demanded as her cousin took out the coffee bowl.

"Rory! Fruit of my loins! Child of mine! Who loves me so dearly, she'll give me her coffee 'cause Mommy has had a really crappy day." 

"Jess will give you coffee. Right Jess?" Rory said as she whispered 'baby pictures' into his ear. 

"Of course, Aunt Lorelai." Jess replied, almost frightened. He knew that Rory was serious. If he didn't give her the coffee, then she would post baby pictures of him in the town bulletin. 

"Lemme guess, you threatened him with the baby pictures?" Lorelai guessed. 

"Of course. I have some really good ones back at home. I was going through the closet and I found really old baby pictures of Jess in his diapers when we were playing in the back yard." Rory said as she smirked mischievously. 

"You so have to show me those when we go home." Luke said as he walked down from his office. 

"Oh god, I'm never going to live this down now, am I?" Jess asked. 

"Nope." The whole diner replied. Jess raised his eyebrows in amusement. 

"I'm going home." Jess said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. 

"I'm gonna go home to. I've got a bunch of homework." Rory said as she drank the rest of her coffee and left. AS she ran out the door, she caught up with Jess. "Hey. Need help with your homework?"

"Nah. It's not that hard. So, how's Chilton?" Jess asked his cousin. 

"It's not bad. The classes are good. The teachers are pretty good. All in all, it's a good school." Rory replied as she played with the strap of her book bag. 

"Hey, I've been wondering." Rory said after a few minutes of silence. 

"Alert the media, Rory's been thinking!" Jess wisecracked. 

"Smart ass. Anyway, I've talked to my mom and Luke and they said it's a great idea and Grandma and Grandpa said they could help us out---" 

"Ror, get to the point" Jess interrupted. 

"Anyway, how would you like to come to Chilton" Rory asked with a small smile on her face. 

"I don't know Ror. How would you feel about it?" Jess replied. 

"I'm the one who brought it up." 

"I'll think about it. In the meantime, I'm giving you a five second head start." he said as his cousin darted away from him. "Run Forest, run!" 

******************* 

Wow, okay, really crappy. Let me know if you guys think otherwise. 

Ciao, Lia


End file.
